I Love You, Lucifer
by Yaumie Violetta
Summary: Update chapter 4..! "Itachi, ini perintah! Sai akan ke dunia manusia, dan kau menjaga portal menggantikannya." Teriak Fugaku. Bad Summary. BL. Sho-ai. NaruSasu. Don't Like, Don't Read. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), BL (Sho-ai), Gaje, dll**

**Pairing : NaruSasu**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucifer<br>**

* * *

><p>Entah sejak kapan aku berada disini. Langit biru yang cerah bersinar diatasku, hembusan lembut angin menerbangkan sehelai demi sehelai rambutku yang berwarna hitam pekat, suara air mengalir di bawah kakiku mengusik indera pendengaranku.<p>

Sunguh… aku terpaku sejenak menatap keseluruhan gambar yang terpantul di mata onyx ku. Gambar pemandangan yang sangat menakjubkan memaksa mataku untuk terus menatapnya tak berkedip.

Aku bahkan berhalusinasi bahwa sekarang aku berada disurga.

Benarkah ini surga? Apakah surga diatas sana seindah tempat ini? Kurasa tidak… surga tidak pernah memperbolehkanku masuk, orang sepertiku tak pantas berada disurga bahkan di tempat seindah inipun.

.

"Kau siapa?" Suara seorang anak kecil mengagetkanku, memaksaku untuk berbalik menatapnya.

Dihadapanku kini berada sosok anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 9 tahun dengan pakaian yang menurutku sangat elegan. Mata biru nya terus menatapku tak berkedip seakan-akan berusaha menelanjangiku dari ujung kaki hingga kepala, dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan angin yang terus menerus meniup rambut kuning cerahnya hingga mengganggu matanya untuk terus menatapku.

"Kau siapa, tuan?" bahasa halus keluar dari bibir mungilnya dengan pertanyaan yang sama. _Siapa aku? Bahkan aku sendiripun tidak tahu siapa aku._ Aku menatap pantulan diriku di air yang jernih, menampilkan sesosok pemuda yang berambut hitam raven, bermata onyx dengan tatapan kosong, dan berkulit putih pucat dengan berbalut jas hitam.

Aku menyunggingkan senyum sinis, bahkan akupun merasa sosok ku ini sungguh menyedihkan dan lebih mirip mayat hidup daripada gembel yang terlantar. Begitu hampa dan kosong. _Siapa aku? Anak itu bahkan menanyakan pertanyaan yang bagiku sulit untuk dijawab._

"Kau siapa sih?" kali ini nada jengkel terdengar jelas dari bibir mungil bocah ini, pipinya digembungkan menampilkan tiga goresan halus di setiap masing-masing pipi bocah itu. Aku agak takjub memandangnya, bukan karena dia berani berkata seperti itu tetapi dia lebih terlihat menakjubkan dengan sikapnya itu.

Lebih menakjubkan memandangnya dari pada memandang hal lain. Mataku hanya terpaku pada sosok bocah dihadapanku tanpa menyadari dia makin kesal karena aku masih belum menjawab pertanyaannya. "Ya sudah, kalau kau memang tidak mau memberitahukan namamu." Anak itu berbalik meninggalkanku dengan masih memasang tampang cemberutnya.

"Lucifer… kau bisa memanggilku begitu." Jawabku sambil menatap punggungnya yang kini berbalik menghadapku. Mata sapphire nya membulat, bibirnya terbuka lebar menampilkan cengiran bodoh yang khas, "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, tuan Lucifer." Katanya lagi sambil terus menampilkan senyum bodohnya itu. Aku hanya menatapnya tak peduli, dia begitu bersemangat memperkenalkan dirinya tanpa tahu bahwa aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan namanya.

.

"Tuan Muda… Kau Dimana?" seruan seorang pria membuatku tersentak begitupun Naruto, anak itu langsung berpaling ke arah asal suara dan mendapati seorang pria berkuncir dan memiliki garis horizontal memanjang di wajahnya.

"Iruka-san… aku disini." Jawab Naruto ketika melihat sosok yang dipanggilnya Iruka mendatanginya dengan cepat. "Kau kemana saja, Tuan muda. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana." Tanya Iruka sambil merapikan jas dan rambut Naruto yang sedikit berantakan. "Aku bersama tuan Lucifer. Lihat dia disan~…" Ketika Naruto berbalik, sosok yang dipanggilnya tuan Lucifer itu sudah menghilang, membuatnya diam sesaat.

Iruka juga berusaha mencari-cari sosok yang di katakan oleh Tuan muda kesayangannya ini tetapi nihil, tidak ada sosok apapun di taman ini. "Tuan muda, mungkin kau berhalusinasi. Sekarang kau harus masuk ke dalam kalau tidak kau bisa sakit." Iruka memaksa Naruto dengan menarik tangannya untuk pergi dari taman itu.

"Aku tidak berhalusinasi Iruka-san. Aku benar-benar berbicara dengan tuan Lucifer. Lepaskan tanganku, kau menyakiti tanganku." Erang Naruto sedikit marah karena butler kesayangannya ini tidak percaya sama sekali. Iruka hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman kemudian melonggarkan sedikit pegangannya pada tangan Naruto.

.

Naruto tetap berusaha mencari sosok yang dipanggilnya tuan Lucifer, tetapi yang dia lihat hanya ruang kosong tempat tuan Lucifer tadi berdiri.

Tidak ada siapa pun disana. Bahkan tidak ada suara ketika dia pergi.

Naruto terus dan terus memaksa bola matanya untuk menangkap sosok yang tadi mengobrol dengannya. Sosok yang menurut Naruto sangat elegan dan menakjubkan, membuat Naruto hilang kesadaran untuk bernapas ketika melihat sosok itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tajamnya yang kesepian.

Angin mengusik penglihatan Naruto, membuatnya memejamkan mata berkali-kali agar tidak kemasukan debu, kemudian tidak sengaja ekor matanya menangkap sosok itu.

Sebuah bayangan hitam samar-samar berdiri tegak seperti menatapnya di puncak atas pohon. Naruto terpaku, matanya membulat kaget, bukan karena dia melihat manusia berdiri diatas puncak pohon tetapi sesuatu benda yang mengganggu penglihatan Naruto, benda berwarna hitam yang terbuka lebar di punggung tuan Lucifer. Itu bukan jas, juga bukan jubah. Itu sepasang sayap hitam berkibar di kedua sisi punggungnya.

"Lucifer…" bisik Naruto pelan, berharap angin membawa bisikannya ke arah sosok yang dikaguminya. Detik berikutnya bayangan itu menjadi makin memburam, seperti debu yang tertiup angin hingga berakhir menjadi ruang kosong yang tidak ada apa-apa.

XxxXxxX

* * *

><p><strong>_ _10 Tahun Kemudian_ _<strong>

10 tahun sudah berlalu sejak peristiwa yang membuat Naruto tertegun.

Mengingat itu Naruto masih tidak yakin dengan pikiran juga dengan perasaanya. _Siapa dia? Darimana dia berasal? Sayap itu, apakah itu asli atau hanya buatan manusia belaka? _Beberapa pertanyaan itu masih terselip di benak Naruto setiap kali mengingat sosok hitam berdiri diatas sana sambil terus menatap Naruto dengan mata merahnya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir paksa pikiran anehnya walaupun tidak akan berhasil, setidaknya dia berusaha. "Naruto-niichan…" suara seorang gadis kecil langsung membuyarkan pikiran Naruto. "Ino-chan.." Naruto tersenyum setelah mengetahui yang memanggilnya adalah adik perempuan kesayangannya.

Ino hanya tersenyum setelah mendapat tanggapan dari kakaknya ini, mata mungilnya melihat keadaan ruang keluarga di rumah kakek Jiraiya. Beberapa figura ditempatkan diatas rak perapian. Beberapa guci mewah dan barang antik lainnya terpajang indah dibeberapa sudut ruangan. Rumah kakek Jiraiya memang sangat luas dan megah, tak heran mata Ino selalu memandang beberapa barang yang menurutnya sangat aneh dan unik. Di sebelahnya, Minato dan Kushina sedang asyik mengobrol dengan nenek Tsunade sehingga tak menyadari kalau Ino sudah berjalan ke arah sebuah lemari.

Mata kecil Ino terus menatap tak berkedip ke arah sebuah patung berukuran 30 cm. patung dengan wajah yang tersenyum damai sambil menangkupkan kedua tangan seperti berdoa, di punggungnya tertancap dua buah sayap yang terbuka.

"Malaikat yang cantik kan, Ino sayang." Suara Kakek Jiraiya membuat Ino berbalik. "Malaikat?" Tanya Ino polos sambil terus menatap patung yang sedang di pegangnya.

Tak jauh dari sana, Naruto menatap kakek Jiraiya yang sedang mengobrol tentang malaikat dengan Ino. _Malaikat?_ Pikiran Naruto berputar lagi kekenangannya 10 tahun yang lalu.

_Apa dia malaikat?_ Tiba-tiba seperti ada yang menghantam kepalanya, Naruto harus memegangi kepalanya karena rasa pusing yang dashyat mulai menyerang saraf otaknya.

_Malaikat bersayap putih, tetapi dia tidak memiliki sayap putih…_ lagi-lagi rasa pusing memaksanya untuk membungkuk menahan rasa sakit dengan tubuh gemetar.

_Sayapnya berwarna hitam, itu berarti dia bukan malikat…._ Keringat dingin bercucuran di wajah tan miliknya.

_Sial, kenapa kepalaku menandak sakit begini disaat aku harus mengingat namanya… _Naruto menggenggam erat dinding yang tidak dapat dicengkram, dia memaksa diri untuk berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Mungkin sedikit istirahat dapat membantunya pulih.

_Siapa namamu…_ yang Naruto ingat hanya tatapan kosong dan kesepiannya, bibirnya yang terbuka membisikkan sebuah nama.

_Apa…? Namamu siapa... Aku tidak dapat mendengarnya…._ Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang sudah agak baikan.

.

"Kakek…. Kalau yang bersayap hitam apa namanya?" Tanya Ino kepada Kakek Jiraiya yang asyik mendongeng. "Namanya Lucifer, Ino sayang." Kakek Jiraiya menjawab dengan enteng pertanyaan cucu perempuannya tanpa menyadari ada orang yang terbelalak kaget mendengar nama itu.

_Lucifer…._ Naruto masih bereaksi dengan nama itu, dia masih dalam keadaan kaget yang entah kenapa langsung membuatnya lupa tentang sakit kepala yang mengganggunya.

Naruto bergegas ke luar ruangan sambil menarik Iruka-san, sang butler untuk pergi bersamanya, dia harus segera pulang untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Shizune yang berada di depan rumah hanya kaget begitu tuan mudanya ini menyuruhnya mengatakan alasan kepada kakek Jiraiya bahwa dia sedang tidak enak badan dan ingin segera pulang, jadi terpaksa meninggalkan pertemuan keluarga itu. Shizune hanya mengangguk mengiyakan sambil melihat kepergian Porsche hitam milik Naruto meninggalkan rumah Jiraiya.

XxxXxxX

* * *

><p>Di tempat lain, yang juga tidak bisa di bilang ramah karena tempat itu hanya khusus untuk bagi sebagian orang.<p>

Tempat berkawah api dengan tanah yang terus mengeluarkan jilatan api yang tak pernah padam, uap panas dan racunlah yang menggantikan peran oksigen disana, bangunan yang lebih mirip tumpukan batu kasar mengisi kekosongan di wilayah itu, suara teriakan dan ratapan mirislah yang jadi lagu doa disana.

Tempat yang bagi manusia mengerikan dan bersumpah tidak akan pernah ingin berada disana. Sebuah Neraka yang selalu dihuni oleh para makhluk terkutuk dan terbuang. Di sana berdiri megah sebuah bangunan mengerikan yang disebut para makhluk halus sebagai kerajaan milik Raja Iblis.

.

"Kau melamun, Sasuke?" Sebuah suara berat mengganggu ritual suci seorang Pangeran Neraka yaitu menatap jendela yang menampilkan para setan berkeliaran, batu-batu kasar yang menghiasi permukaan tanah berapi dan teriakan minta tolong dari jiwa yang berdosa.

"Mau apa kau orang tua." Ciri khas Sang Pangeran, angkuh dan arogan, padahal yang dihadapinya adalah Sang Raja Iblis yang juga merangkap menjadi ayah kandungnya yaitu Uchiha Fugaku.

Raja Iblis masuk ke kamar anaknya itu, kemudian matanya beralih ke arah kasur yang penuh dengan para wanita iblis yang telanjang terlelap disana.

"Kau selalu bermain ya, Sasuke." Kata Ayahnya dingin, Sasuke hanya diam, dia terlalu malas menanggapi orangtua itu. Mata Sasuke beralih menatap para wanita iblis yang terlelap tidur, _tsk… mainan rusak…_

"Aku tidak bermain." Jawab Sasuke yang tak kalah dinginnya.

"Aku dapat laporan dari Sai, katanya kau selalu bermain-main di dunia manusia. Kau mengerti itu tidak diperbolehkan'kan, Sasuke. Kalau terjadi kerusakan antara dunia neraka dan manusia hal itu akan memicu kemarahan Tuhan." Kata Fugaku lagi sambil berjalan menuju sisi anak bungsunya ini.

"Sai… selalu dia yang jadi masalah. Dia hanya penjaga portal." Kata Sasuke dengan nada sedikit emosi. "Sasuke…. Sai bukan hanya penjaga portal dua dunia. Dia~…" Fugaku menghentikan kalimatnya ketika melihat Sasuke diselimuti amarah, matanya menatap tajam ke arah Fugaku.

"Jadi, aku yang bermasalah? Aku hanya mencari ketenangan yang tidak kudapatkan disini. Lihat! Disini hanya ada langit yang bahkan lebih gelap dari black hole, udara yang membuat pernapasanku sesak, dan pemandangan menjijikan setiap harinya. Kau ingin aku mendapat ketenangan dari sini? Jangan bercanda orangtua…" Sasuke berjalan keluar dengan cepat tanpa mempedulikan bahwa dia menabrak pundak ayahnya.

"Sasuke…" Fugaku menatap kepergian anaknya dalam diam. _Aku harap anak itu tidak berbuat tindakan ceroboh…_

* * *

><p>Sasuke mengepakkan sayap hitamnya di langit malam dunia manusia setelah melewati Sai si penjaga portal. Kini, perasaanya mulai agak membaik tidak seperti tadi. Amarahnya pun mulai menguap ketika melihat kilauan sinar lampu bangunan di bawahnya.<p>

Sasuke memutuskan beristirahat di salah satu bangunan gedung tinggi yang memilik atap lumayan luas. Sayapnya melipat perlahan ketika Sasuke mendarat dengan mulus dan tanpa suara di tepi atap gedung.

Matanya menatap para manusia yang berkeliaran di bawah, menatap keceriaan di wajah mereka, menatap kesedihan dan perasaan lain milik manusia. Pikirannya berusaha me-flas back kembali kenangan yang terpatri disana selama 10 tahun.

Kenangannya yang begitu berharga mengenai siapa namanya dan siapa dirinya, pertanyaan yang sederhana yang dilontarkan anak berumur 9 tahun. Anak dengan wajah bodohnya yang berusaha ingin dekat denganku, memberikanku cengiran bodohnya ketika memperkenalkan dirinya, menggembungkan pipinya ketika kesal, pipi yang memiliki tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya sebagai tanda lahir.

Yang paling kuingat adalah rambut emasnya yang begitu berkilauan ketika ditimpa matahari dan mata birunya yang begitu indah seperti langit seakan-akan aku bisa terbang di dalamnya.

Sasuke tersenyum ketika mengingat kenangan itu, matanya menampakkan kilauan kesepian sang Onyx.

Matanya beralih menatap bulan yang saat itu memang sedang bulat sempurna, menyorotkan lampu pucat ke tubuh Sasuke, sehingga mata Onyxnya tenggelam lebih ke dalam perasaan kesepiannya. _Anak itu… sekarang sedang apa… apakah dia juga menatap bulan sepertiku…_

**-BRAAK-**

Suara pintu atap gedung terbuka dengan kasar. Suara yang membuat Sasuke langsung berbalik dengan sikap waspada kemudian beralih menjadi sikap yang tertegun sesaat.

_Tidak mungkin…_ mata onyx Sasuke melebar ketika menatap sesosok manusia dihadapannya yang sedang terengah-engah mengatur napasnya yang tidak beraturan.

_Tidak mungkin itu dia…_ Sasuke masih tertegun dengan sosok laki-laki dihadapannya yang kini menyeka keringatnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum untuknya. Senyum terbodoh yang pernah dilihat oleh Sasuke.

.

.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu juga, Tuan Lucifer…"

.

~TBC~

**Haloo... saya author baru di fandom ini ^_^**

**waaahhh... aku bingung mw bikin fic yang seperti apa lagi... hahahaha**

**bagi para senpai, mohon bimbingannya... apakah fic ini layak untuk di update lgi ato enggak... makasih...**

**review plis senpai... saya tidak tahu kekurangan saya...** **hehehehe**


	2. Chapter 2

_Tidak mungkin…_ mata onyx Sasuke melebar ketika menatap sesosok manusia dihadapannya yang sedang terengah-engah mengatur napasnya yang tidak beraturan. 

_Tidak mungkin itu dia…_ Sasuke masih tertegun dengan sosok laki-laki dihadapannya yang kini menyeka keringatnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum untuknya. Senyum terbodoh yang pernah dilihat oleh Sasuke.

.

.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu juga, Tuan Lucifer…"

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Selalu punya Om Masashi Kishimoto *Hiks.. hiks..*<strong>

**Warning : Masih banyak Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, BL (Sho-ai)**

**Pairing : NaruSasu**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

* * *

><p><strong>I Love You, Lucifer<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>_FLASH BACK_<strong>

Naruto duduk dengan tenang di kursi belakang dengan Iruka disampingnya. Dia lebih tertarik melihat gedung-gedung tinggi dan beberapa toko yang berjejer di pinggir jalan daripada harus melihat suasana jalan yang saat itu memang sedang padat-padatnya dengan beberapa kendaraan yang berkeliaran.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kita terburu-buru pulang, Naruto-sama?" Suara Iruka memecah keheningan di dalam mobil membuat Naruto tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak apa-apa, Iruka-san. Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diriku." Jawab Naruto enteng, saat ini dia tidak ingin berbicara banyak, kepalanya hanya dipenuhi sosok yang dipanggilnya 'Lucifer' itu.

Matanya beralih dari gedung-gedung yang bejejer ke arah bulan yang saat itu memang sedang bersinar terang, matanya fokus pada satu titik yang mengganggunya. Titik hitam yang menutupi sinar bulan. _Itu.. apa..?_ pikir Naruto bingung. Matanya berusaha fokus terhadap bayangan itu, sebuah bayangan terlihat melintas diatas beberapa gedung-gedung tinggi, menampilkan sosok yang memiliki sayap sedang terbang di atas sana. 

_Burungkah? Kelelawar kah? Atau… _pikirannya terhenti ketika sosok itu mendarat di atas gedung kemudian berdiri disana menampilkan dengan jelas seperti sosok manusia.

Naruto mengenali itu, dia tahu sosok siapa itu.

"Hentikan Mobilnya, Sekarang!" sedikit teriakan mendadak dari sang majikan membuat sang supir langsung menghentikan laju mobilnya. Naruto dengan cepat membuka pintu mobil dan berlari memasuki sebuah gedung yang menjadi tempat mendarat sang Lucifer. Iruka berusaha mengejar Tuan muda kesayangannya ini.

"Sial, lift nya tidak terbuka." Umpat Naruto sambil terus menakan tombol lift, matanya beralih ke tangga yang berada disebelahnya. Dengan gesit Naruto berlari menaiki tangga tersebut dengan kecepatan yang tidak dapat diukur. Teriakan Iruka dibelakangnya tidak didengarnya lagi, pikirannya hanya dipenuhi sosok itu, sosok yang dulu membuatnya kagum.

Naruto terus berlari meninggalkan Iruka yang kini sedang terengah-engah di belakangnya. "Pekerjaanku ini membuatku cepat tua saja, nafasku hampir habis." Iruka memutuskan berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil oksigen, keputusannya memang benar karena dia mana mungkin sanggup berlari secepat Naruto yang memang memiliki stamina anak muda.

.

Naruto terus berlari dan berlari dia bahkan tidak peduli sudah berapa anak tangga yang dilaluinya, puluhan, ratusan atau ribuan anak tangga mungkin sudah dilaluinya hanya untuk bisa bertemu sosok itu. Memikirkan itu saja membuat jantung Naruto berdebar-debar dan malah makin membakar staminanya untuk cepat menemukan sosok itu. Mata Naruto sudah dapat melihat pintu yang menuju ke atap gedung itu. Tangannya menggapai kenop pintu kemudian berusaha memutar kenopnya dengan tidak sabaran. _Sial, ternyata terkunci.._

Matanya beralih menatap sekeliling berusaha menemukan benda yang bisa membuat pintu terbuka tetapi hasilnya nihil, tidak ada apa-apa disekitarnya. Dengan satu jalan keluar yang terpikirkan Naruto saat itu adalah mendobrak pintunya dengan paksa. Naruto bersiap dengan ancang-ancangnya kemudian dengan satu kali tendangan pintu itu terbuka dengan suara benturan yang keras.

**-BRAAKK- **

Tendangan dari Naruto sanggup membuat pintu tak bersalah itu terbuka lebar, menampilkan sosok seorang yang memiliki sayap hitam dipunggungnya terbelalak kaget. Mata Onyx nya menatap Naruto tidak percaya terlebih ketika melihat Naruto tersenyum ke arahnya yang masih terpaku.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu juga, Tuan Lucifer…"

XXXxxxXXX

* * *

><p>Sasuke masih terpaku menatap sosok Naruto, kini bocah itu sudah banyak berubah. Wajah tan yang dihiasi keringat makin membuatnya terlihat maskulin, tubuh yang terlatih itu menampakan sosok yang mengaggumkan dengan dada bidangnya. Rambutnya yang kuning itu tetap menghipnotis Sasuke dengan kilauannya, kemudian mata itu, mata itu tetap biru seperti yang dulu.<p>

Sasuke merasa dirinya tidak berubah dari sejak perpisahan 10 tahun yang lalu, tetap pucat dan menyedihkan, Hal itu membuat Sasuke ingin lari dari Naruto, dia tidak ingin bocah itu mengetahui betapa menyedihkannya dia sekarang. Sayap hitam Sasuke terbuka lebar, siap-siap lepas landas setiap saat. Naruto mengetahui gelagat sosok yang ada didepannya ini, dengan gesit dan tarikan yang kuat, Naruto memegang erat tangan Sasuke, "Hei Lucifer, mana boleh kau pergi begitu saja setelah sepuluh tahun ini membuatku terus memikirkanmu." Naruto masih tetap tersenyum walaupun Sasuke yang berada dihadapannya ini mulai menampakan rona merah di wajah putihnya.

"Lepaskan aku, manusia!" Seru Sasuke sambil menghentakan tangannya dari Naruto. "Kau itu… arogan sekali teme. Kau hidup dimana sih sampai-sampai terlihat angkuh begitu." Naruto menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil terus menatap Sasuke. "Cih, bukan urusanmu, Dobe!" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan kesal Naruto.

"Gah! Benar-benar sombong." Naruto yang merasa capek langsung duduk bersila di hadapan Sasuke.

"Lalu Teme, Namamu yang sebenarnya siapa? Lucifer bukan namamu'kan?" Tanya Naruto sambil terus menatap makhluk pucat dihadapannya ini. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, antara berkata jujur atau tetap membohongi Naruto.

"Hn." Hanya satu kata yang dapat dikeluarkan dari bibir pucat Sasuke. Naruto melirik kesal.

"Bisa tidak jangan bicara dengan kata "Hn" itu. Kau pikir aku mengerti?" Kali ini Naruto menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Naruto.

"Sasuke… Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, Baka-dobe." Sebuah nama keluar dari bibir sang Lucifer membuat Naruto tersenyum lebar untuk kedua kalinya.

Naruto berusaha bangkit lalu mulai mendekati sosok yang bernama 'Sasuke' itu. Tangan cokelatnya meraih helai demi helai rambut Sasuke, kemudian beralih menelusuri leher jenjang dan putih yang terus menghipnotisnya.

**-PLAK- **

Sebuah tamparan halus di tangan Naruto membuatnya kaget untuk sesaat. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto, dia tidak ingin rona merah diwajahnya terlihat oleh cowok _blonde_ dihadapannya ini. Sasuke mengutuk kulit putihnya yang sensitive saat disentuh oleh Naruto ataupun rona merah yang sangat terlihat jelas diwajahnya kini.

"Jangan menyentuhku, mesum." Suara Sasuke sedikit bergetar, entah karena disentuh oleh Naruto atau dinginnya angin malam. Tapi keyakinan Sasuke adalah suaranya bergetar karena dingin. Ya! Pasti karena dingin, tidak mungkin cowok yang berada dihadapannya ini yang membuat suaranya jadi bergetar.

"Ne Sasuke-chan. Tubuhmu dingin sekali, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto ingin menyentuh pipi Sasuke lagi tetapi dengan cepat Sasuke menepisnya. "Aku bilang jangan menyentuhku, Dobe! Dan jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel –Chan."

"Gah! Kau benar-benar membuatku naik darah." Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tajam tapi sepertinya itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh. Dengan menghela napas berat Naruto menyerah untuk bersikap basa-basi dengan Sasuke.

"Teme, sebenarnya umurmu berapa sih? Kau tidak menjadi tua setelah sepuluh tahun ini. Tetap terlihat 19 tahun sepertiku." Naruto bersandar di pagar gedung sambil membiarkan angin malam menerbangkan rambutnya yang berwarna kuning. Disebelahnya, Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama, bersandar di pagar dan matanya tetap terpaku pada jalan raya yang berada dibawahnya.

"Kau ingin jawaban jujur atau bohong?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa mempedulikan tatapan heran Naruto.

"Tentu saja jujur, Sasuke-chan." Naruto menggoda Sasuke lagi dan kali ini mendapat hadiah tendangan dikaki oleh Sasuke.

"Umurku 720 tahun. Itu masih muda dibandingkan dengan ayahku yang berumur ribuan tahun."

"WHAAATTT?~…"

"Berisik, Dobe." Sasuke harus menutup telinganya saat Naruto berteriak.

"Kau awet muda ya? Kau tidak terlihat keriput sedikitpun." Naruto berusaha meraba-raba wajah Sasuke, kemudian tangannya dengan cepat menelusuri dada milik Sasuke yang terbungkus kemeja putih.

**-DUAK- **

Naruto terlempar satu meter setelah ditendang oleh Sasuke yang mulai marah.

"Sakit, Sasuke-chan. Aku'kan hanya memastikan kalau kau tidak memiliki keriput sedikitpun." Naruto memegang belakang punggungnya yang lumayan nyeri. Dihadapannya Sasuke men-death glare-nya dengan sangat tajam. "Sudah kubilang jangan menyentuhku, manusia mesum."

"Gah... Kau tidak bisa diajak bercanda ya?" Naruto bangkit sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Bercandamu kelewatan, Dobe." Sasuke masih tetap menatapnya dingin tetapi sepertinya itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh, terlihat dari bibir Naruto yang mengeluarkan cengiran lima jari miliknya.

.

.

"Naruto-sama. Hosh..hosh… Akhirnya saya menemukan anda." Suara Iruka membuat Naruto dan Sasuke kaget. Refleks Sasuke membuka lebar sayapnya siap untuk terjun bebas dari ketinggian gedung.

"HEIII… Tunggu!" Naruto berusaha menggapai sayap Sasuke namun gagal. "Cih.." Naruto berusaha memutar otaknya lagi. Dia tidak ingin sosok itu pergi, dan Naruto tidak bakal mau bila harus menunggu sepuluh tahun lagi.

"Tu.. Tuan muda… apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Iruka sedikit cemas ketika melihat Naruto melakukan ancang-ancang yang menurut Iruka tidak akan mungkin dilakukan. "Tentu saja, Iruka-san. Mencoba untuk terbang." Kata Naruto tersenyum sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang sudah lumayan agak jauh.

"Ja…Jangan melakukan hal yang bodoh. Anda bisa mati!" Seru Iruka sambil berusaha mencengkram Naruto tetapi gagal. Naruto sudah berlari sangat cepat kemudian dengan sekali hentakan di kaki kanannya, dia melompat terbang dari gedung.

.

"NARUTOO-SAMAA!" Teriakan Iruka kontan membuat Sasuke berbalik, di belakangnya Naruto terlihat ingin menggapai Sasuke.

"BAKA-DOBE!" Mata Sasuke terbelalak dan dia tau Naruto tidak akan berhasil menjangkaunya, kini yang dilihat Sasuke adalah Naruto meluncur cepat ke tanah dengan kecepatan tinggi.

_Sial… gagal ya…_ pikir Naruto sambil memejamkan mata berusaha menikmati jatuhnya ke tanah yang keras. dalam hati Naruto menertawakan kecerobohannya sendiri. Mungkin saat dia mati, dia akan bertemu Sasuke di Neraka. Mungkin…

.

.

.

**-BRAK-**

_Eh? Brak?_ Dengan pelan Naruto berusaha membuka matanya, dia tidak merasakan sakit apapun padahal kini dirinya sudah jatuh ke tanah tepat dipinggir jalan. Tiba-tiba matanya beralih ke sosok Sasuke yang tepat berada di bawahnya.

"Sa..Sasuke.." Naruto menyentuh wajah Sasuke yang menahan Sakit. Untuk sesaat Sasuke bersyukur dia adalah pangeran neraka, kalau tidak, mungkin dirinya akan mati bersimbah darah. Tetapi tetap saja, tulang-tulang miliknya terasa remuk seketika menahan berat tubuh Naruto.

"Dobe, jangan berada diatasku, tubuhmu berat." Erang Sasuke sambil menahan rasa sakitnya. Naruto kontan langsung bangkit dan memapah Sasuke berdiri,"Ayo, kita harus ke rumah sakit, Sasuke."

Beberapa orang disekitar jalan tersebut mengelilingi Naruto dan Sasuke yang selamat meloncat dari ketinggian beberapa puluh meter itu. Ada yang menanyakan keadaan mereka, ada yang sibuk menelepon ambulans, dan ada yang kagum bahwa mereka tidak apa-apa padahal meloncat dari gedung tinggi tersebut.

Sasuke paling anti dekat dengan banyak manusia. Dia merasa alergi bila dikerumunin banyak orang seperti ini, dengan cepat dia menarik tangan Naruto kemudian berlari hingga kerumunan orang tersebut menghilang dari pandangan.

"Sasuke-chan. Lukamu harus diobati, bukan malah melarikan diri seperti ini." Naruto berusaha menahan gerakan lari dari Sasuke dan itu berhasil, sayangnya karena akibat benturan yang kuat, Sasuke tidak dapat menopang dirinya hingga ambruk ke dada Naruto.

"Sa..Sasuke…" Naruto menatap Sasuke khawatir, wajah Sasuke mulai berkeringat, desahan napasnya mulai putus-putus dan itu makin membuat Naruto kalang kabut. Dia tidak mungkin membawa Sasuke ke rumahnya, bisa-bisa ibunya bakal mengutuknya dan ayahnya tidak akan mewariskan perusahan miliknya pada Naruto.

"Sasuke, bertahanlah~.." Naruto menatap sekeliling, pilihannya jatuh pada motel sederhana. Setidaknya dia dan Sasuke cukup beristirahat malam hari ini.

XXXxxxXXX

* * *

><p>"Apa? Naruto kabur dengan iblis? Kau mabuk atau apa?" Minato menatap penuh tanda tanya ke Iruka yang kini diam tanpa banyak bicara. "Maafkan saya, tetapi itulah yang saya lihat. Naruto-sama berusaha meloncat dari gedung…" Iruka menghentikan kalimatnya, bibirnya digigit tanda dia sedang sangat gelisah,"Tetapi iblis itu membantunya, dan akhirnya mereka berdua selamat. Kemudian ketika saya sudah sampai dibawah mereka sudah menghilang."<p>

"Bagaimana ini, hiks… Naruto anakku. Hiks…" Kushina yang berada tepat disebelah Minato hanya menangis, dia tidak tahu bagaimana nasib Naruto sekarang.

"Berhentilah menangis, Kushina-chan. Naruto kuat, dia pasti tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat dikamar." Minato menyuruh beberapa pelayan untuk mendampingi Kushina ke kamarnya. Istirahat adalah satu hal yang bagus untuk menentramkan pikiran Kushina.

"Iruka-san, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja. Aku akan menyuruh Kakashi untuk mencari Naruto." Minato tersenyum lembut ke arah Iruka kemudian berbalik menatap jendela yang saat itu menampilkan langit malam.

.

Di balik pintu, Ino menatap ayahnya yang sedang gelisah. Kucing yang berada di genggaman Ino berontak ingin pergi. "Ssst.. diamlah, Sakura-chan. Sepertinya ayah sedang bimbang." Ino menatap kucing hitamnya yang berpita Pink, kemudian memeluknya dengan erat.

"Meoongg…"

"Apa? Kau lapar? Baiklah… aku akan buatkan beberapa makanan untukmu, Sakura-chan." Ino melangkah pergi di ikuti Sakura yang mengekor di belakangnya. Mata kucing itu tidak lepas dari pintu dimana Minato masih merasa khawatir memikirkan Naruto.

Ino yang berbalik dapat melihat Sakura tidak beranjak sama sekali. "Katanya kau lapar? Ayo kita ke dapur." Kucing hitam itu berbalik ketika dirinya dipanggil oleh majikannya. Tetapi sedetik kemudian, kucing itu menatap lagi ke arah kamar yang menampilkan sosok Minato.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Sakura. Ayah baik-baik saja." Ino mengangkat Sakura dari lantai, tetapi terlihat protes keras dari suara kucing hitam itu.

"Jangan berontak, Sakura-chan." Seru Ino sambil mengusap kepala Sakura yang berada di pelukannya. Dan Sakura mengeong sekali lagi.

Dalam gendongan Ino, Sakura terus melihat Minato yang memperhatikan jendela tanpa berkedip.

XXXxxxXXX

* * *

><p>Minato menatap jendela yang tepat menampilkan halaman belakang dari mansionnya. Sekelebat bayangan hitam diantara pepohonan membuat Minato kaget untuk sesaat, dengan cepat diambilnya mantel hitam dan sesegara mungkin pergi ke arah bayangan hitam tadi menghilang.<p>

Halaman belakang mansionnya benar-benar menakutkan saat malam hari, dia mengutuk dirinya nekat pergi malam-malam buta begini.

**-SRAAK- **Suara misterius membuat dirinya berpaling dengan cepat, dia menyumpah serapah karena lupa membawa senter. Matanya sama sekali tidak fokus di malam hari.

"Sial…" bisiknya pada diri sendiri. Tangannya saling memeluk karena udara malam ini begitu dingin. Kakinya terus melangkah memasuki sebuah labirin yang dibangunnya di halaman belakang.

"Haloo… apa ada orang?" Suara Minato terdengar gemetaran. Dia mulai agak ketakutan di malam hari, tetapi sebuah bayangan yang lewat menarik minatnya untuk memasuki labirin ini lebih jauh lagi.

"Haloo… Siapa disan~… Hmmmpphhh…" Sebuah tangan menutup mulut Minato, kemudian tangan lain menarik tubuhnya. Mata Minato terbelalak kaget, dia tidak cukup gesit untuk menghindari serangan tiba-tiba seperti ini.

Tubuh Minato didekap seseorang dari belakang, Minato berusaha berontak tetapi tenaganya tidak cukup kuat. Seseorang yang mendekap Minato menampilkan senyum kemenangannya.

.

"Kau merindukanku, Minato-chan?"

**-DEG-**

Minato kenal suara ini. Sangat kenal hingga dirinya tidak mungkin lupa pada sosok yang pernah membuatnya bertekuk lutut.

Sosok yang mendekap Minato mulai merenggangkan cengkramannya pada Minato, membuat laki-laki pirang itu menghindar beberapa meter demi melihat sosok itu.

Mata Minato terbelalak kaget.

.

.

"Fugaku-san…"

* * *

><p><strong>~ TBC~<strong>

**Waahh... saya benar-benar ga pinter bikin cerita *Hiks.. Hiks..***

**tapi tetap harus semangat.. hohohoho...**

**chapter selanjutnya ada sedikit FugaMina... maaf bagi yang tidak suka pairing ini... *bungkuk minta maaf***

**Review plis.. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Gaje,banyak Typo yang bertebaran, BL, Sho-ai.**

**Pairing : NaruSasu, sedikit FugaMina**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

* * *

><p><strong>I Love You, Lucifer<strong>

* * *

><p>Minato masih terbelalak menatap Fugaku yang terus menatapnya dengan senyuman. Tangan Minato tergerak untuk menyentuh wajah Fugaku.<p>

"Kau tetap seperti dulu, Fugaku-san." Senyum terkembang di bibir tipis Minato, Sang Raja Iblis menarik sekali lagi tubuh Minato di dekapannya. Tangannya yang pucat berusaha memeluk erat tubuh laki-laki pirang dihadapannya ini.

"Aku rindu padamu, Minato-chan. Sampai membuatku ingin mati." Fugaku terus menerus menghirup wangi tubuh Minato. Wangi yang sanggup membuat Sang Raja Iblis menyerahkan separuh hidupnya agar Minato terus bertahan hidup melawan penyakit kanker darahnya. Kini, Minato tidak akan bisa mati ataupun menua, hal itu disebabkan darah Sang Raja Iblis yang berada di dalam tubuh Minato.

"Jangan mengendusku seperti itu Fugaku-san. Leher ku geli." Minato berusaha mengelak ketika Fugaku menempelkan lidahnya di leher mulus Minato. "Diamlah, Minato-chan." Bisik Raja Iblis ditelinga Minato membuat pria pirang itu merasakan sensasi aneh di sekitar lehernya.

Fugaku mengecup panjang leher Minato membuat tanda 'kiss mark' di leher putih laki-laki pirang itu. "Nghh… Fugaku~… Hmmphhh…" Bibir Minato di kunci oleh kecupan Sang raja iblis. Fugaku menekan dan melumat bibir tipis Minato yang selalu membuat libidonya naik. Fugaku melepaskan ciumannya dengan suara kecupan yang keras.

"Jangan pernah berbicara saat aku mencium mu, Minato-chan. Itu di-la-rang." Kemudian Fugaku menerjang Minato lagi.

Menarik rambut pirang Minato, menjamah mulut laki-laki pirang itu lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Minato tidak dapat melawan San iblis, dia hanya bisa merasakan pheromones Fugaku mengintimidasi dirinya, membuatnya hilang kesadaran hingga membiarkan tubuhnya dijamah oleh laki-laki ini.

"Tu..Tunggu, Fugaku-san. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu." Suara Minato menghentikan aksi Sang Raja Iblis yang mulai memainkan tangannya di dalam baju Minato.

"Hm..?" Wajah Fugaku berkerut tanda penasaran, di hadapannya, Minato memegang erat bajunya yang terbuka sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Apakah Kau yang bersama Naruto? Iruka-san bilang, kalau anakku bersama seorang Iblis. Apakah itu kau Fugaku-san?" Minato menatap penuh harap kepada Fugaku, tetapi Sang Raja Iblis hanya diam membisu. Dia sedang berpikir apa yang dimaksud oleh pria kesayangannya ini.

_Jangan-jangan, ini semua ulah Sasuke…. Anak itu… berapa kali kubilang jangan pernah mengacau di dunia manusia… _pikir Fugaku sambil memijat-mijat keningnya yang entah kenapa langsung membuatnya pusing seketika.

"Ada apa, Fugaku-san? Kau sakit?" Minato khawatir terhadap Raja Iblis dihadapannya ini. Dengan penuh sayang, Minato menggenggam erat tangan Fugaku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin yang dilihat Iruka adalah salah satu dari bawahanku. Akan kuselesaikan dengan cepat, Minato-chan." Fugaku mengecup lembut bibir Minato.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto? Apa anak ku baik-baik saja?" Fugaku merasakan nyeri didadanya saat Minato mengatakan bahwa dia khawatir pada anaknya. Anak Minato dan Kushina.

Mengingat itu saja membuat pikiran Fugaku kosong dan hampa.

Minato berusaha menyentuh Fugaku tetapi dengan cepat ditepisnya tangan halus Minato, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku akan membereskan semuanya." Katanya cepat tanpa menoleh ke arah Minato.

"Fugaku-sa~.." belum sempat Minato mengucapkan namanya, Fugaku sudah terbang meninggalkan Minato yang masih menatapnya khawatir.

.

.

Di balik semak-semak sepasang mata menatap Minato dalam diam. Mata milik kucing hitam Ino, masih terus menatap Minato hingga laki-laki itu keluar dari labirin.

Dengan cepat kaki-kaki mungil sang kucing berlari di atas tanah menuju sebuah jendela yang terbuka lebar menampakan sosok gadis kecil berambut pirang yang menatap tidak berkedip ke arah ayahnya yang masuk ke mansion secara diam-diam.

"Meoonggg…" Sakura menempelkan tubuhnya di kaki Ino, membuat gadis kecil itu tersenyum.

"Sudah kubilang'kan, Sakura. Jangan berjalan-jalan pada malam hari." Ino mengangkat Sakura dari kakinya kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Sebelum Ino menutup jendelanya, dia melirik Sakura yang kini duduk di atas ranjangnya, kemudian tersenyum lagi,"Dan juga jangan pernah menguping orang lain yang sedang berbicara." Lalu Ino menutup jendela dengan pelan.

XXXxxxXXX

* * *

><p>"Uhhkk…" Erangan Sasuke, membuat Naruto yang berada tepat disebelahnya langsung terbangun.<p>

"Sasuke-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto membantu Sasuke yang memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk.

Mata Sasuke menatap sekeliling ruangan yang di dominasi warna krem, dirinya tau ini adalah sebuah kamar motel yang sederhana, kemudian matanya jatuh tertuju pada kemeja putih miliknya yang tergeletak di lantai, lalu melirik lagi ke arah dadanya yang terbuka lebar dengan perban yang melilit di pinggang.

**-DUAK-** Refleks Sasuke menendang Naruto.

"Gah! Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke-chan. Uhhh…" Naruto mengerang sambil memegangi pinggangnya yang kena tendang.

Naruto ingin marah-marah lagi, tetapi begitu melihat wajah Sasuke yang merona merah niat mulia itu langsung hilang digantikan dengan senyuman iseng.

"Wah.. wah… sepertinya ada seseorang yang berpikiran negative. Padahal aku'kan orang baik-baik, aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh pada gadis perawan." Ucap Naruto sambil pura-pura terlihat kecewa.

"A..Apa? kau menyebutku gadis perawan? Dobe, kau benar-benar…" Sasuke ingin meninju perut Naruto biar dia tidak bisa seenaknya menghina harga diri seorang Uchiha, tetapi tenaganya belum sembuh sempurna, jadi dia lebih memlih memendam tinjunya daripada dia terkena darah tinggi menghadapi cowok _blonde_ usil ini.

Naruto sudah menyiapkan ancang-ancang agar tidak terkena tinju Sasuke tetapi cowok raven dihadapannya ini hanya menatapnya kesal dan kemudian kembali merebahkan dirinya di ranjang.

"Hei, Sasuke-chan. Kau tidak mau meninjuku?" Naruto mendekat perlahan ke arah Sasuke yang sedang berbaring diranjang.

"Hei, Sasuke-chan…"

"Hn.."

"Kau tidak mau menendangku lagi?" Naruto duduk disebelah ranjang Sasuke.

"Hn.." Sasuke berbalik memunggungi Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.." Naruto merangkak ke ranjang Sasuke, menyelinap masuk ke selimut yang juga dipakai oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke malas meladeni tingkah Naruto, dia tidak peduli kalau Naruto juga tidur di ranjang yang sama, toh ini motel sederhana dengan kamar yang kecil, lagipula cuma ada satu ranjang yang tersedia di setiap kamar.

Sasuke berusaha beristirahat dengan tenang tetapi sesuatu mengganggunya.

Tangan Naruto memeluk pinggangnya. Oke, bisa sedikit ditoleransi walaupun membuat kening Sasuke mengerut tidak suka.

Jari-jemari Naruto merangkak ke dada Sasuke yang putih. Urat kemarahan Sasuke mulai bermunculan.

Salah satu jari Naruto berhenti di titik sensitive di dada Sasuke. Ini sudah kelewatan!

**-DUAAKK-**

Sekali lagi, Naruto ditendang Sasuke hingga terjungkal ke lantai.

"Gah! Kau benar-benar tidak manis, Sasuke-chan." Naruto langsung bangkit sambil memegangi pinggangnya yang benar-benar remuk.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menyentuhku, mesum." Sasuke menatap Naruto kesal, harus berapa kali mengatakan pada cowok bodoh ini kalau dia tidak suka disentuh.

"Huh! Kenapa sih kau anti sekali padaku? Aku'kan tidak menularkan kuman." Naruto masih tetap berdiri ditempatnya.

"Aku hanya tidak suka disentuh…" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan mata sapphire Naruto.

"Kau tau, Sasuke-chan?.." Naruto mulai berjalan ke arah Sasuke, kemudian menarik Sasuke dari ranjang.

"A..Apa yang kau lakukan, dobe?" Kini Sasuke dipeluk Naruto dari belakang, memaksa cowok raven itu menahan geli saat rambut Naruto menyentuh lehernya polos.

"Kalau kau tidak suka disentuh, maka aku akan terus menyentuhmu tanpa henti. Sampai kau terbiasa dengan sentuhanku, Sa-su-ke-chan." Seringai tergambar jelas di bibir Naruto, membuat Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk.

Hisapan lembut dari Naruto, membuat leher Sasuke makin terasa geli. "Hen..hentikan, Dobe~" Sasuke merasa seakan-akan lututnya lemas menahan degup jantungnya yang mulai tidak karuan. Naruto menyeringai lagi.

"Aku tidak mau berhenti sedetik pun, Sasuke-chan." Naruto menumpu berat badannya pada Sasuke yang mengakibatkan keseimbangan Sasuke oleng sesaat.

**-BRUK-** Sasuke dan Naruto terjatuh di ranjang dengan posisi Sasuke yang berada tepat dibawah. Punggung polos Sasuke diusap lembut oleh Naruto,"Sudah cukup, dobe. Hentikan sekarang juga." Erang Sasuke berusaha mengelak ketika Naruto membalikkan badannya.

"Berapa kali kubilang, aku tidak suka disuruh berhenti." Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan bola matanya yang biru, kemudian tangannya menarik kepala Sasuke lalu melumat bibir tipis Sasuke dengan cepat.

Tangan Naruto yang lain berusaha membuka kancing bajunya sendiri hingga menampilkan tubuh tan miliknya yang menurut Sasuke sangat sexy. "Hei.. hei Sasuke-chan. Kau sedang memandangiku ya? Aku merasa tersanjung." Lagi-lagi Naruto menampilkan seringainya yang kontan membuat wajah Sasuke memerah.

"Baka-Dobe, cepat pakai bajumu." Sasuke berusaha mendorong tubuh Naruto yang mulai memaksa mendekatinya. "Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana?" Naruto menyentuh wajah putih Sasuke kemudian mencium bibirnya dengan penuh hasrat.

"Henti~hmmpphh…. Naru-mmmmhhh…" Sasuke berusaha mendorong tubuh Naruto yang terus menindihi tubuhnya.

**-DUAAKK-**

"Gah… lagi-lagi kau menendangku." Naruto terlempar ke lantai sedangkan Sasuke sedang mengatur napasnya yang tidak beraturan.

"Cukup! Kau kelewatan." Sasuke mengambil kemeja putihnya lalu memakainya dengan cepat.

"Hei.. Hei, kau tidak berniat pergi'kan?" Ujar Naruto sambil berusaha mencegah Sasuke membuka pintu.

"Lepaskan." Sasuke menepis genggaman Naruto di lengannya.

"Ok.. Ok, maaf…" Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya menandakan dia menyerah dan tidak akan bertindak kelewatan lagi. Sasuke melirik ke arahnya kemudian menghela napas berat.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan pergi." Sasuke berbalik ke arah ranjang kemudian duduk di tepinya. Naruto tersenyum senang. "Tapi kau tidur di bawah malam ini." Sasuke melempar satu bantal ke wajah Naruto.

"Hei.. Hei… aku tidak pernah tidur di lantai seumur hidupku." Protes Naruto lagi tetapi cowok raven itu tidak peduli, dengan santai dia berbaring lagi di kasur.

"Biasakan tidur di lantai, Dobe."

"Gaaahhhh…. Kau itu cowok yang menyebalkan."

"Ya.. terima kasih… Good Night…"

XXXxxxXXX

* * *

><p>Seekor kucing hitam menatap kejadian itu tanpa berkedip sama sekali. Seekor kucing hitam berpita pink milik Ino-chan. Dia terus menatap Sasuke dan Naruto dari balik jendela motel, kemudian berlenggang pergi dari sana.<p>

Kaki-kaki mungilnya berlari tanpa henti, kecepatannya makin meningkat tajam seperti kecepatan cahaya yang tidak dapat diukur. Kaki-kaki kecil itu terus berlari, mengeluarkan bunyi tapak-tapak kecil.

Semakin lama kaki itu berlari, kakinya pun mulai berubah wujud seperti kaki manusia. Dengan beberapa asap yang mengelilingi tubuh si kucing, wujud itu pun berubah menjadi sosok seorang cewek berumur 19 tahun berambut merah muda dan memiliki pita pink yang melilit leher indahnya. Tubuhnya yang memiliki lekuk sempurna itu dibalut oleh pakaian serba hitam.

Kaki Sakura terus berlari dengan kecepatan lari cheetah. Matanya tajam menembus kabut malam yang tebal. Kemudian sosok bersayap yang menunggunya sejak tadi mulai bergerak ketika melihat Sakura.

Sakura berhenti lalu mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Kepalanya ditundukan penuh dengan rasa hormat pada sosok dihadapannya ini.

"Kau menemukan Sasuke?" Tanya sosok dihadapannya ini dingin. Tetapi sakura tau, sosok ini adalah Sang Raja Iblis Fugaku. Sakura mengangguk tanda mengiyakan.

"Ya, Master. Aku menemukannya... Dia bersama Naruto." Jawab Sakura lagi. Fugaku berdecak kesal, Kemudian berbalik pergi tanpa mempedulikan Sakura.

"Ma..Master. Bolehkah saya bertanya?" Tanya Sakura takut-takut. Fugaku berbalik kemudian hanya menggumamkan suara, tapi bagi Sakura itu artinya adalah 'silahkan'.

"Master menyuruh saya ke dunia manusia untuk menjaga Minato, kemudian menyuruh saya lagi mengawasi Sasuke dan Naruto. Sebenarnya kenapa saya harus menjaga Sasuke dan Naruto? Saya mengerti kenapa saya harus menjaga Minato, itu karena dia adalah orang yang anda cintai, tetapi kalau mereka? wajarkan kalau mereka saling suka seperti anda dan Minato" Ujar Sakura panjang lebar sambil menatap Fugaku, tetapi sosok yang berada dihadapannya hanya menatapnya diam. Lalu menghembuskan napas berat.

Pikiran Fugaku beralih pada beberapa tahun lalu, memori kenangannya dengan Minato.

.

.

**_FLASH BACK_**

Minato terbaring lemah di sebuah rumah sakit, nuansa putih menghiasi kamar VIP itu. Disebelahnya, Kushina yang telah menjadi istrinya hanya bisa menatap suaminya sedih.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Kushina-chan." Sentuhan lembut tangan Minato di pipi wanita itu makin membuat Kushina sedih. Perasaan Kushina sudah hancur berkeping-keping melihat penderitaan penyakit suaminya.

"Maaf, nyonya. Tapi jam besuk sudah usai. Pasien harus istirahat." Seorang perawat menginterupsi kesedihan Kushina. Dengan berat hati wanita itu melepaskan genggamannya pada Minato kemudian mengecup lembut kening laki-laki pirang itu.

"Besok aku akan menjengukmu lagi. Kau harus sembuh." Bisik Kushina di telinga suaminya, Minato hanya tersenyum kemudian mengangguk pelan.

Suara pintu kamar tertutup, membuat Minato kembali pada kesedihannya. Tangannya menangkup untuk berdoa.

"Bila Tuhan tidak mau menyembuhkanku, maka Iblis pun tidak apa-apa. Aku memohon pada siapa saja untuk kesembuhanku. Aku akan membayar apapun untuk kesembuhanku ini." Ucap Minato bergetar menahan tangis.

.

"Benarkah?" Suara seseorang membuat Minato tersentak kaget. Sebuah bayangan hitam muncul di depan ranjangnya malam itu.

Minato berusaha memfokuskan matanya menatap sosok itu, sepasang sayap hitam bertengger di kedua sisi bayangan yang berada dihadapannya ini.

"Benarkah kau akan membayar apa pun jika kau sembuh?" Sebuah sosok menampilkan sorot mata merahnya. Wajahnya yang pucat hanya menampilkan tatapan dingin, rambutnya yang hitam menambah kesan misterius.

Sosok itu berjalan mendekati Minato kemudian menjilat wajah Minato yang pucat pasi. "A.. Apa kau bisa menyembuhkan ku?" Ujar Minato lagi, dia tidak peduli siapa sosok itu, asalkan bisa menyelamatkan hidupnya dia akan melakukan apapun juga.

"Aku Raja Iblis, aku bisa mengabulkan permohonanmu, tetapi dengan imbalan yang setimpal." Sang raja Iblis menyeringai menatap laki-laki manis didepannya ini. Tangannya meraih dagu Minato kemudian mencium bibir pucatnya dengan pelan. Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat tetapi sanggup membuat Minato bersemu merah, membuat Sang raja iblis tersenyum.

"Si..Siapa namamu?" Tanya Minato takut-takut, Sang iblis hanya menatapnya diam kemudian menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. "Uchiha Fugaku. Panggil aku Fugaku." Jawabnya tetap dengan intonasi datar.

"Fugaku-san, tolong sembuhkan aku." Minato menatap penuh harap pada Iblis dihadapannya ini. "Hn.." jawab Fugaku lagi.

Sebuah pisau yang tergeletak di atas meja berpindah tempat di tangan Fugaku. Sang Raja Iblis kemudian menyayat pergelangan tangannya yang terus mengeluarkan darah hitam dari nadinya. "Isap darahku, itu akan membuatmu awet muda dan tidak dapat mati kecuali aku yang menginginkan kau mati." Kata Fugaku lagi yang mendapat anggukan pasrah Minato.

Minato merasakan darah Fugaku mengalir di tubuhnya, rasanya pahit, tidak asin seperti kebanyakan darah manusia. "Cukup, jangan terlalu banyak atau kau akan keracunan darahku." Kata Fugaku sambil melepaskan hisapan Minato dari pergelangan tangannya. Disekitar bibir Minato terdapat bercak darah Fugaku, membuat Sang raja iblis itu menjilat darahnya di sekitar mulut laki-laki pirang ini.

"Hmmphh…. Fugaku-sa~.. hmmmpphh…" Minato tidak dapat menolak ketika lidah Fugaku ingin bermain di dalam mulutnya. "Ssstt… diamlah…" Bisik Fugaku di telinga Minato membuat sensasi geli dan nikmat disaat bersamaan. Kecupan panjang terdengar saat Fugaku menghentikan aksi menciumnya, membuat Minato mengambil napas yang dalam untuk memenuhi suplai paru-parunya.

"Minato-chan. Saat ini darahku mengalir ditubuhmu, yang berarti kau adalah milikku sepenuhnya." Ujar Fugaku, matanya menatap Minato yang terlihat bingung, lalu Sang Iblis pun melanjutkan bicaranya. "Tetapi, bila keturunanku sedikit saja memberikan darahnya pada keturunanmu maka hidupmu akan berakhir. Itu artinya, kau akan mati." Kata Fugaku lagi yang kali ini mendapat tatapan terkejut dari Minato.

"Benarkah? Jadi aku akan mati?" Tanya Minato penuh ketakutan. Fugaku tersenyum lembut kemudian memeluk laki-laki pirang yang telah menjadi miliknya ini.

"Hanya jika keturunanku melakukan ritual 'pernikahan' seperti tadi. Saling memberikan darah di dunia iblis biasa disebut sebagai ritual 'pernikahan' tetapi kemungkinan itu hanya 1 berbanding 1000. Jadi kau tenang saja." Ucap Fugaku penuh sayang sambil mengecup sekali lagi bibir Minato.

.

.

XXXxxxXXX

* * *

><p>Sakura mendengarkan cerita Sang Raja Iblis dengan seksama, gambaran terluka terlihat di wajah Fugaku. Matanya nanar memandang kejauhan. Kini dia menyadari sesuatu, kemungkinan 1 berbanding 1000 itu juga termasuk dirinya. Bedanya, dirinya termasuk dalam angka 1 bukan angka 1000.<p>

"Fugaku-sama." Suara Sakura membuat Sang raja iblis kembali ke kenyataan. Mata Fugaku masih menampakan kesedihan, dia harus berpikir egois. Dia akan menghalangi hubungan Sasuke dengan Naruto jika itu diperlukan agar Minato tetap hidup.

"Sakura, jangan sampai Sasuke melakukan ritual 'pernikahan' dengan Naruto, kau mengerti?" Ucap Fugaku tegas dengan tatapan dinginnya.

Sakura menunduk lagi tanda mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya lalu menatap kepergian Sang Raja Iblis yang menghilang dibalik kabut malam. _Ini pasti sangat merepotkan..._ Gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

* * *

><p><strong>~TBC~<strong>

**.**

**Yap! masih tetap sama... fic gaje dari author yang tidak berbakat *nangis dipojokan***

**mohon review na.. ^O^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), masih berantakan, BL (Sho-ai)**

**Pairing : Selalu NaruSasu**

**Don't Like, Don't read**

* * *

><p><strong>I Love You, Lucifer<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sakura, ayo bangun…ini sudah pagi." Ino menggoyang tubuh mungil sang kucing, membuat hewan berbulu itu berbalik menatap sang majikannya. "Iya, aku sudah bangun…" Kucing hitam itu mengeluarkan suara layaknya manusia kemudian merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Ino hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah polah si kucing.<p>

"Apa ada sesuatu yang menganggumu semalam, Sakura?" Ino masih menatap Sakura, melihat setiap gerakan dan tingkah kucing itu. Sakura tidak langsung menjawab, dia hanya melirik Ino kemudian meloncat ke atas meja.

"Tidak ada, semua baik-baik saja." Jawab Sakura mengalihkan matanya dari pandangan Ino. Gadis kecil itu lagi-lagi tersenyum kemudian mengelus lembut kepala Sakura, "Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau cerita. Aku akan menunggu." Ino beralih duduk di kursi sambil menikmati coklat hangat yang telah tersedia di atas meja.

Sakura menghela napas berat kemudian berubah menjadi manusia, kaki-kaki jenjangnya berjalan ke arah Ino yang masih menikmati minumannya. "Aku punya pertanyaan untukmu." Kata Sakura sambil duduk di atas meja tepat dihadapan Ino. Alis gadis kecil saling bertaut menandakan dia penasaran dengan kata-kata Sakura.

"Bagaimana seandainya…" Sakura menghentikan kalimatnya, matanya menatap Ino kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya lagi, "….Seandainya… ayahmu meninggal? Apa kau sedih?" Ino terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, membuat sang kucing itu menyesali perkataannya.

"I..Ini hanya seandainya…" Kata Sakura sedikit kelabakan. Ino mengerti maksud Sakura, gadis kecil itu menundukan wajahnya, tangannya saling mengepal saat memegang gelas. "Mungkin… aku bisa menerimanya.." Bisik Ino dengan pelan tapi suara sekecil apapun dapat di dengar oleh cewek kucing ini. Sakura hanya diam mendengar jawaban Ino.

Ino mendongakkan lagi kepalanya, matanya menatap Sakura kemudian memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum, "Lagipula, ayah 'mati' sudah lama'kan? Kalau saja Raja Iblis itu tidak memberikan darahnya, pasti ayah sudah mati. Jadi, hidup ayah hanya pemberian sesaat, diambil pun tidak akan mengubah apapun." Ino mengeluarkan suara yang tegas tetapi Sakura tau gadis itu bergetar menahan emosinya. Tangan Ino masih menggenggam erat gelas tanpa menghiraukan rasa sakit di jari jemarinya.

Sakura merasa dirinya payah, bahkan untuk berbicara pun dia sama sekali tidak pandai sampai-sampai membuat gadis kecil yang disayanginya ini hampir menangis.

"Maaf…" Sakura merengkuh Ino dalam pelukannya membiarkan gadis kecil itu menangis di pelukannya. Entah kenapa dirinya sangat menyukai Ino, gadis kecil yang dulu selalu bermain dengannya, merawatnya saat dia ceroboh dan bisa menenangkan dirinya.

Pikiran Sakura kembali ke beberapa tahun lalu, saat dia pertama kali mendapat tugas oleh sang Raja Iblis untuk menjaga Minato yang paling berharga…

.

**_FLASH BACK_**

Seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang yang baru berumur 7 tahun sedang asyik bermain dengan boneka-boneka miliknya.

"Ino-chan, coba lihat, ayah membawakan sesuatu untukmu." Minato terlihat menggendong sesuatu benda berbulu yang berwarna hitam, membuat Ino langsung tertarik mendekatinya.

"Ini… kucing?" Suara Ino terdengar tenang, tidak seperti kebanyakan anak-anak yang seumur dengannya yang selalu berteriak-teriak ataupun berbicara cadel, Ino memiliki perkembangan otak yang sangat cerdas dan dapat mengendalikan emosinya, hingga dia terlihat lebih dewasa dibandingkan anak-anak lain. Minato mengangguk, "Iya, ini kucing, kau suka?" Tanya Minato lagi yang hanya ditanggapi Ino dengan tersenyum kemudian mengucapkan 'terima kasih'.

"Dia terlihat pintar ya?" Suara seorang pria membuat perhatian Ino kecil teralih. Dia menatap laki-laki yang berada di samping ayahnya. Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata merah.

"Tentu saja, Fugaku-san." Kata Minato lagi yang mendapat tanggapan senyuman dari Fugaku. Ino mendekati Fugaku lalu memeluk kakinya, "Kau teman ayah?" Tanya Ino polos.

Fugaku tersenyum lagi kemudian menggendong Ino, "Bukan Ino-chan, aku pacarnya ayahmu~… uhhkkkk.." Fugaku mendapat sodokan keras di perut oleh Minato.

"Kau bisa diam tidak, Fugaku-san." Minato terlihat cemberut dengan wajah memerah. "Kau imut sekali, aku sayang padamu." Fugaku mencium bibir Minato, membuat Ino menatapnya diam. "Fu..Fugaku-san…" Wajah Minato makin memerah, Fugaku tersenyum usil.

"Ino-chan, kau bermain dulu dengan Sakura ya? Aku masih ada urusan dengan ayahmu." Fugaku melepaskan gendongannya pada Ino sambil menunjuk Sakura yang sedang tiduran malas di lantai. Ino mengangguk tersenyum kemudian menatap Fugaku yang menyeret Minato ke sebuah kamar.

Ino yang penasaran, mulai berusaha mengintip aktifitas apa yang dilakukan ayahnya dengan Fugaku. Celah pintu terbuka sedikit tapi Ino masih dapat melihat apa yang dilakukan ayahnya. Mata polos Ino menangkap adegan Fugaku yang terus memeluk dan menciumi ayahnya sambil mengatakan 'aku cinta padamu' yang hanya ditanggapi oleh Minato dengan desahan yang menurut Ino sangat aneh.

"Sudah puas mengintipnya?" Suara seorang cewek membuat Ino kaget, gadis kecil itu langsung berbalik tapi tidak menemukan pemilik suara tersebut.

"Aku disini… dibawah sini." Ino menatap lantai dibawahnya, kucing hitam itu sedang duduk dan saling berhadapan dengannya.

Ino mengerutkan keningnya, "Tidak mungkin kucing ini yang berbicara'kan?" Kata Ino lebih kepada diri sendiri. Kucing hitam tadi menguap malas kemudian menjilat kuku tangannya, "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku yang berbicara?" Kata kucing tadi disela-sela membersihakan bulu dipunggungnya.

"EEEHH…!" Tanpa sadar Ino berteriak yang membuat sebuah aktifitas di kamar langsung terhenti. "Siapa itu?" Minato bertanya dari dalam kamar membuat Ino menahan napas. Ayahnya mulai turun dari ranjang untuk beranjak ke pintu membuat Ino berkeringat dingin. _Aku harus kabur…_ Pikir Ino lagi.

"Ayo… Sakura.." Ino berusaha berbisik pada si kucing hitam yang masih asyik menjilati tubuhnya kemudian tangan gadis kecil itu menggendong Sakura yang kaget lalu membawanya kabur ke dalam kamarnya.

Sakura mulai berontak setelah mereka berada di kamar, "Lepaskan…" Kata kucing hitam tadi sambil berlari ke atas meja.

Ino yang terduduk di lantai hanya menatap diam ke arah Sakura. "Kau bisa berbicara?" Tanya Ino tidak percaya, Sakura yang kini duduk di atas meja hanya menatapnya sambil menahan tawa. "Tentu saja… kau mau lihat hal lain lagi?" Tantang Sakura yang kini melompat di hadapan Ino.

"Iya, aku mau… kau bisa sihir apalagi?" Ino terlihat terlalu bersemangat membuat Sakura tersenyum. Kucing hitam tadi memejamkan mata, tiba-tiba sebuah asap tebal menyelubunginya membuat dirinya secara perlahan berubah menjadi seorang gadis remaja. Ino terbelalak kaget.

"Wooooww… keren, bisa ajarkan aku?" Ino memeluk Sakura, membuat gadis kucing itu hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh tertelentang dilantai dengan Ino yang menindihinya. "Maaf…" Sambung Ino yang melihat Sakura kesakitan. "Ya.. tidak apa-apa.."

"Lalu… sebenarnya kau ini siapa?" Tanya Ino lagi masih dengan posisi yang sama. "Aku hanya siluman kucing… apa kau tau siapa pria yang bersama ayahmu?" Kata Sakura sambil menatap Ino yang menggeleng tidak tahu. "Dia itu Raja Iblis, dia yang menyuruhku kesini untuk menjaga ayahmu." Sambung Sakura sambil mengangkat Ino dari atas badannya. "Untuk apa menjaga ayahku?" Ino masih tidak mengerti kenapa ada raja Iblis dan siluman dirumahnya.

Sakura menggaruk kepalanya, bingung harus berbicara apa dengan anak kecil berumur 7 tahun, "Begini ya…" Ujar Sakura memulai, Ino menatapnya penuh penasaran yang membuat siluman kucing itu menghela napas, "Ayahmu itu pacar Raja Iblis, karena dia sangat mencintainya makanya dia menjaganya." Sambung Sakura yang hanya mendapat tanggapan 'Ohh' dari Ino.

"Kenapa? Bukannya ayahku sudah punya ibuku?" Ino bertanya lagi membuat Sakura hampir frustasi.

"Begini ya anak kecil.. ini dan itu berbeda.. ini ya ini.. itu ya itu…" Ujar Sakura lagi sambil memperagakan dengan gerakan tangan yang bergerak kesana kemari. "Aku tidak mengerti dengan 'ini dan itu'." Kata Ino lagi dengan polos, Sakura menggaruk lagi kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Sudahlah, kujelaskan pun kau tidak akan mengerti." Kata Sakura tidak peduli dengan tatapan cemberut Ino.

"Tapi…" Ino melanjutkan pembicaraannya membuat Sakura harus meliriknya, "Aku suka pada paman Fugaku… kali Ino aku tidak akan memberitahu apapun pada ibu, karena sepertinya ayah terlihat bahagia bersama paman Fugaku." Kata Ino lagi sambil tersenyum lembut, kemudian tatapannya beralih ke gadis kucing itu.

"Lalu, kenapa kau memperlihatkan sihirmu padaku? Tidak takut aku mengatakan pada ayah bahwa kau siluman?" Ino kembali menatap Sakura yang hanya meliriknya malas.

"Aku hanya ingin memperlihatkannya padamu, karena aku bosan bila tidak berbicara, membuat lidahku gatal. Lagipula mana ada orang dewasa yang percaya dengan 'cerita khayalan'mu itu. Benar'kan?" Sakura menyeringai yang ditanggapi Ino dengan mengangguk_. Benar juga… aku hanya anak kecil, mana ada orang dewasa yang percaya ceritaku…_

"Jadi, kau tetap disini? Menemaniku?" Sakura mengangguk lagi mendengar pertanyaan gadis kecil itu yang kali ini mendapat pelukan erat dari Ino.

"Terima kasih, aku suka padamu." Ino mencium pipi Sakura singkat membuat gadis kucing itu merona merah.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan." Ujar Sakura terbata-taba sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah, Ino menatapnya bingung, "Aku lihat Fugaku-san mencium ayahku karena dia suka ayahku'kan? Jadi kalau kita suka pada seseorang kita harus menciumnya'kan? Ayah, Ibu dan kakakku selalu menciumku karena mereka suka padaku." Ujar Ino lagi panjang lebar masih dengan pemikiran polosnya.

"Dengar ya, Nona muda.." Sakura menatap Ino, "Ini dan itu berbeda.. ini ya ini.. itu ya itu.. tidak sama tau." Kata Sakura lagi penuh emosi, masih dengan gerakan tangan yang kesana kemari menjelaskan maksud perkataannya. Ino hanya memandang kelakuan 'kucing' barunya sambil tertawa. _Mungkin bersama Sakura, akan sangat menyenangkan…_

_._

_._

_._

"Sakura…" Suara Ino menyadarkan Sakura dari memori kenangannya dua tahun lalu saat pertama kali bertemu Ino.

"Ah.. ya?" Gadis kucing itu menatap Ino yang masih berada dipelukannya, "Aku.. sesak napas.. jangan memeluk ku lagi…" Ino berusaha menghindar dari jepitan dada besar milik Sakura. "Maaf…" Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya membuat Ino bisa menjauh dan mengatur napas. "Hei, Nona muda…" Sakura menyeringai menatap Ino yang melirik ke arahnya dengan pandangan bertanya 'ada apa'.

"Aku boleh tidak mencium mu?" Tanya Sakura yang mendapat tatapan merona merah dari Ino, "Tidak sekarang, Kucing genit. Aku masih kecil." Ino berusaha memalingkan wajah merahnya dari Sakura.

Si kucing hitam merenggangkan otot-otot pundaknya kemudian berbicara lagi, "Baiklah, ku tunggu kau sampai dewasa, lagipula umurku dan tubuhku tetap awet muda karena aku siluman." Kali ini Sakura sukses mendapat lemparan bantal dari Ino. "Pergi tidur lagi sana, Kucing genit."

.

.

XXXxxxXXX

* * *

><p>"Uhm.. Naruto.." Sasuke masih menatap sebuah bangunan yang menjulang tinggi dihadapannya, Naruto yang berada disebelah hanya menatapnya bingung. "Ada apa, Sasuke-chan?" cowok raven yang bernama Sasuke itu tidak mempedulikan Naruto yang memanggilnya dengan embel-embel –Chan. Dia lebih memilih memandang bangunan di hadapannya ini dengan takjub. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto sambil menunjuk bangunan tadi.<p>

"Naruto... ini rumahmu?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat Naruto tertawa menahan sakit di perutnya. "Tentu saja, Sasuke-chan. Ini rumahku."

"Kau…" Sasuke menggantungkan perkataannya membuat Naruto melirik penasaran, "Ada apa lagi?" Sambung Naruto masih tetap memandang Sasuke bingung.

Sasuke menatapnya serius, "Apa kau pangeran? Kau memiliki istana yang indah." Pertanyaan tersebut kontan membuat Naruto tergeletak di lantai sambil memegangi perut dengan badan gemetar menahan tawa.

**-DUAAAK-** Sasuke menendang Naruto yang sangat menghinanya, padahal dia berbicara serius tetapi cowok pirang ini malah asyik tertawa melihat kebodohannya. Wajar'kan Sasuke tidak tahu apa-apa dunia manusia, dia ke dunia ini hanya memandang alam bukan memandang kota apalagi hal-hal yang berbau modern.

"Pfffhhh… dengar ya, Sasuke-chan. Ini rumahku, dan aku bukan pangeran kecuali kau meng-klaim ku sebagai pangeran milikmu." Kalimat itu justru membuat Naruto ditendang lagi oleh Sasuke. "Jangan berharap jadi 'pangeranku', Cowok mesum." Sasuke menatap kesal ke Naruto yang memegangi pinggangnya yang mungkin keseleo karena sering ditendang.

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk." Naruto memasukan beberapa kode ke alat digital yang berada di dinding rumah kemudian pintu tersebut otomatis terbuka. Sasuke menatap takjub keadaan di dalam rumah cowok pirang ini, beberapa benda berkilau yang berharga sangat mahal terpajang indah di beberapa sudut ruangan, rumah yang menurut Naruto bergaya "Modern Sensualitas' walaupun bagi Sasuke tidak ada type rumah seperti itu, tetap saja tidak mengurangi kekagumannya pada bangunan ini.

"Kau suka?" Naruto tersenyum ke arah Sasuke yang masih menikmati ornament-ornament mahal yang terpampang di dinding.

"Ini menakjubkan, Naruto." Ujar Sasuke penuh rasa kagum membuat Naruto seperti melayang ke langit ke tujuh. Tidak sia-sia dia bekerja banting tulang hingga mencapai jabatan direktur di perusahaan ayahnya walaupun tergolong masih berumur 19 tahun, Naruto merupakan orang cerdas dan perfect pertama setelah adiknya Ino.

Kepintarannya di atas rata-rata orang dan kebodohannya juga dia atas rata-rata orang kebanyakan, terlihat saat ini dia malah asyik memeluk Sasuke dari belakang tanpa menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari beberapa pelayan berpakaian maid yang masih muda.

"Lepaskan aku, Dobe…" Sasuke berusaha menjauhkan diri dari Naruto tetapi kekuatannya tidak cukup menandingi fisik Naruto. "Aku tidak mau…" Ucapan Naruto malah makin membuat Sasuke pucat pasi, apalagi kini dirinya dibanting Naruto ke sebuah sofa putih sambil terus menciumi wangi leher Sasuke.

Sasuke yang terbaring di sofa hanya menatap ngeri ketika Naruto yang berada diatasnya mulai melonggarkan dasi yang dia kenakan sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri dengan wajah yang tidak dapat di deskripsikan.

"Ka..Kau pasti bercanda'kan, dobe.. disini ada pelayanmu yang melihat kita." Kata Sasuke khawatir sambil menatap tidak enak pada beberapa maid yang menatapnya penuh benci karena hanya dia yang disentuh oleh sang tuan muda.

"Oya? Aku tidak peduli." Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dan mulai menciumi leher Sasuke lagi. Beberapa maid yang tergolong fujoshi sudah bersimbah darah di lantai dan beberapa maid yang straight hanya menangis sambil mengiris pilu nadinya.

**-SRAT-** Cakaran dari seekor kucing langsung menghentikan aksi Naruto seketika.

1 detik..

2 detik…

Lalu…

"GWAAAA…. WAJAHKU…!" Naruto memegangi wajahnya yang kini terluka sambil meringkuk di lantai. Sang kucing hanya menyeringai jahat lalu berjalan pergi ke arah seorang gadis kecil yang dari tadi sudah berdiri disana. Sasuke yang kaget dengan kejadian barusan hanya menatap diam sambil memegangi kemejanya yang terbuka lebar, menampilkan dada bidang putih miliknya.

"Hai, Naruto-niichan… kelihatannya kau kesakitan.." Tanya Ino tersenyum sambil menggendong Sakura di kedua tangan. Naruto hanya melirik sadis ke adiknya ini dengan tatapan Menurut-Loe.

"Dia.. adikmu?" Sasuke menatap Ino yang kini berada disamping Naruto. "Iya, dia adiku, namanya Ino… Ino ini Sasuke…" Ujar Naruto lagi sambil berusaha duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Ino tersenyum kemudian menundukkan kepala tanda hormat ke Sasuke.

"Dia teman kakak, ya?" Tanya Ino sambil memanggil beberapa pelayan untuk menyuguhkan minum dan cemilan. Naruto menggeleng dengan senyum usilnya, "Bukan, Dia pacark~… Uhhkkk.." Sasuke sukses menginjak kaki Naruto sebelum cowok pirang itu mengeluarkan kata-kata aneh lagi.

"Aku hanya teman kakakmu ini, Ino-chan." Ujar Sasuke menunjuk cowok pirang disebelahnya yang masih memegangi kaki akibat diinjak Sasuke. Ino tersenyum. "Sebenarnya kalaupun kau adalah pacar kakak ku, itu juga tidak masalah." Ujar Ino santai sambil menyeruput teh hangat miliknya yang baru saja dibawakan pelayan. "Wah.. kau memang adik ku paling pengertian, Ino-chan." Naruto menepuk-nepuk kepala Ino yang hanya ditanggapi gadis itu dengan lirikan malas.

"Nah, Sasuke-chan. Kau sudah mendapat restu dari adikku, ayo bersulang." Naruto menyerahkan teh ke tangan Sasuke. "Ini.. apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap takjub ke cangkir yang sedang digenggamnya. Naruto menatap ke Sasuke dengan wajah bodoh, "Ini.. ya minuman… Ini teh, Sasuke." Naruto berusaha menjelaskannya dengan menunjuk cairan yang berada di dalam cangkir.

Sasuke hanya menatap cangkir tadi kemudian mencoba menegaknya dengan wajah mengerinyit , "Tidak enak…" Katanya lagi sambil menyerahkan teh tadi ke Naruto, "Kau tidak suka? Lalu kau suka minum apa?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengembalikan cangkir Sasuke ke atas meja.

Sasuke hanya diam sambil menatap Naruto, di neraka dia selalu minum cairan dari larva api ataupun darah dari jiwa yang berdosa. "Uhm.. Aku selalu meminum cairan yang berwarna merah." Jawab Sasuke yang ditanggapi oleh Naruto dengan 'Oohh' saja. "Baiklah, mungkin jus strawberry atau tomat ya?" Naruto berpikir lagi. Sasuke sudah mau menghentikan Naruto yang memesankan dua jus itu kepada pelayan. "Bukan jus strawberry atau jus to~…"

"Ohh begitu, bukan jus strawberry, tapi tomat ya? Baiklah, aku akan membuatkan jus tomat untukmu." Naruto sudah menghentikan perkataan Sasuke dan kemudian meluncur ke dapur. Ino yang berada dihadapannya hanya tersenyum manis.

"Dia…" Suara Ino membuat Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya pada gadis kecil itu, "Kakak ku itu, sepertinya menyukaimu. Benar'kan?" Perkataan Ino kontan membuat wajah Sasuke menunduk dengan menahan rona merah diwajahnya. "Entahlah, kakak mu itu benar-benar bodoh." Jawab Sasuke lagi. Ino hanya tertawa tertahan mendengar tanggapan dari cowok raven dihadapannya ini. "Ya, dia selalu begitu." Kata Ino sambil melihat Naruto yang kini membawakan beberapa jus tomat untuk Sasuke dengan cengiran lima jari miliknya.

"Untukmu, Your Majesty." Naruto menunduk hormat seraya menyerahkan jus tomat tadi, Sasuke mengambilnya dengan perasaan was-was, mencium bau jus tadi kemudian mencoba menegaknya dengan pelan.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto penasaran dengan ekspresi aneh dari Sasuke, "Entahlah… Ku rasa ini enak." Jawab Sasuke yang masih takjub dengan cairan merah yang digenggamnya itu. _Ternyata ada juga yang lebih enak daripada minuman di neraka…_ pikir Sasuke dalam hati tanpa mempedulikan sorak gembira Naruto yang berhasil membuat jus tomat.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Di tempat lain yang disebut kerajaan Iblis, Fugaku sedang menunggu dua orang tamu penting di ruang keluarga yang didesain dengan gaya gothic itu. Wajahnya menatap gelisah ke luar jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan khas neraka, hingga seorang pelayan mengganggu ritual kesendirian itu.<p>

"Maaf, Tuan. Orang yang anda tunggu telah datang." Kata Pelayan tadi sambil mempersilahkan dua orang yang berada di balik pintu untuk masuk ke ruangan, Fugaku hanya melirik sekilas kemudian mengangguk lalu menyuruhnya pergi.

"Untuk apa aku kemari?" Suara seorang cowok yang dipanggil Fugaku dengan 'Itachi' ini memberikan protesnya yang hanya ditanggapi oleh Fugaku dengan lirikan tajam.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Raja Iblis dulu." Kali ini suara seorang cowok yang berwajah mirip Sasuke dengan senyuman yang terus menghiasi wajahnya mulai membuka suara.

"Duduklah dulu." Fugaku menyuruh Itachi dan Sai untuk duduk dihadapannya, beberapa goblin langsung membawakan cemilan dan minuman untuk mereka bertiga.

"Kalian tau pangeran Sasuke'kan?" Fugaku memulai pembicaraan yang membuat Itachi memutar bola matanya malas, "Tentu saja, dia'kan adikku." Jawab Itachi sambil mengambil cangkir diatas meja.

"Dia jatuh cinta pada manusia…" Ujar Fugaku lagi, kali ini Sai memperhatikannya dengan seksama."Lalu apa hubungannya denganku, Tuan?" Kata cowok bermuka senyum masih itu dengan tatapan bingung. Fugaku menghela napas. "Aku ingin kalian menghentikan Sasuke untuk melakukan ritual 'pernikahan' tersebut."

Itachi mulai protes, "Hei ayah, memangnya kenapa kalau Sasuke jatuh cinta pada manusia? Kau juga begitu'kan? Jadi, seharusnya tidak ada masalah seperti ini." Fugaku hanya melirik Itachi yang masih memperlihatkan wajah tenang walaupun sang Raja Iblis mulai kelihatan tidak suka.

"Ini perintah, Itachi-san. Seharusnya kau mengerti." Itachi lagi-lagi tidak mempedulikan tanggapan ayahnya, dia malah asyik menatap Sai yang daritadi terlihat serius.

"Lalu, cowok ini, untuk apa datang kesini juga?" Itachi menunjuk Sai yang masih memperlihatkan senyuman dinginnya.

"Dia akan ku turunkan ke dunia manusia untuk memisahkan Sasuke dan cowok manusia itu." Jawab Fugaku lagi.

"Lalu yang menjaga portal siapa? Dia'kan yang selama ini menjaga portal, kalau dia tidak ada, pintu yang menghubungkan manusia dan neraka akan goyah." Ujar Itachi lagi sambil menyeruput darah yang diminumnya, _Hmm… darahnya terasa enak…. _

"Tentu saja kau yang menjaga portal, untuk sementara ini." Jawab Fugaku yang sukses mendapat pelototan dari Itachi. "Ta..Tapi ayah… aku tidak suka berada di penjagaan portal…"

Fugaku menghela napas kemudian berdiri, matanya masih menatap Itachi yang memohon-mohon suapaya tidak ditugaskan menjaga portal, "Ayolah ayah, jangan aku. Cari saja iblis lain, atau suruh sepupu saja, biar aku yang diturunkan ke dunia manusia." Ujar Itachi sambil terus menunjuk Sai yang berada disebelahnya.

"Itachi, ini perintah! Sai akan ke dunia manusia, dan kau menjaga portal menggantikannya." Kali ini Itachi hanya memperlihatkan wajah kesalnya apalagi melihat Sai yang tersenyum tanpa beban kepadanya, "Jaga baik-baik portalnya ya, Kakak ku tersayang." Kata Sai sambil melenggang pergi dengan Fugaku, membuat Itachi menegak minumannya dengan sekali tenggak. _Uhhh… sial… kenapa aku yang harus menjaga portal…_

_._

_._

_._

~TBC~

* * *

><p><strong>Yup... maaf kalau di chapter ini ada sedikit shojou-ai... *bungkuk hormat*<strong>

**masih dengan kata-kata ku yang berantakan... hehehehe '**

**review plis.. ^_^**


End file.
